


Tuesday

by DoitTheJaneway



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s06e14 Monday, Resolved Sexual Tension, Time Loop, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoitTheJaneway/pseuds/DoitTheJaneway
Summary: Scully is stuck reliving the same day over and over.  She searches for a way to change her fate.  Turns out hooking up with Mulder seems to advance the clock.





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Scully in the time loop sequence as a sequel to Mulder's "Monday" with a little smut added in for fun.

Mulder was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, slurping his soup loudly from a thermos. Scully just rolled her eyes and downed more of her beer, not super excited about where her night has led her. Mulder sensed this discomfort.

“Scully, why did you agree to come to the woods with me?” Mulder asked while he fidgeted with a blade of grass..

“You asked me, Mulder”. He stilled and pondered this. 

“What else would you do if I asked?” His eyebrows wagged and a suggestive grin fell across his face. 

Scully smirked “I always entertain your requests with an open mind.” She hesitated for a second, and her eyes found the ground in front of her. “Did you have any specific requests in mind?” She internally cringed, worried about where that question may lead. 

Mulder smiled. “Well you did say earlier you could kiss me.” He searched her eyes for permission or acceptance or anger or anything… What he saw made him lean towards her, but he stopped, waiting for her to make the next move. All the thoughts of the consequences of a physical relationship with her best friend along with their 6 long years of sexual tension raced through her head. She decided to play it safe and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. Disappointment filled his eyes, although he tried to hide it with a playful wince, and Scully leaned on him in a half hug as a bit of a consolation, trying to convey what he meant to her without having to say it out loud. He wrapped his arms around her. They drifted into silence. Scully quickly fell asleep in his arms, desperately tired from the long day.

XXXXXX

Scully woke up to her blaring alarm. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The local morning show was on and the weather forecast showed a warm Spring Tuesday with highs in the 60’s. She got ready for work. 

She showered, dressed, made her coffee and then read a magazine article while eating breakfast. When she finished eating, she put her dishes in the sink and packed up her things for work. After parking in the deck she walked to the office, enjoying the break in the cold weather. She stopped by Skinner’s office to drop off a report before heading to the basement.

Twenty minutes after she arrived, Mulder strode into the office and threw a paper on her lap as he crossed the room. ‘Man Killed and Partially Eaten by Unknown Entity’ was plastered across the top in bold letters. 

“Three attacks in the Virginia mountains in the last 2 months, Scully!” He seemed even more animated than usual. “We were contacted due to ritualistic nature of deaths and the fact that a serial killer could not be ruled out. The most recent body is being held for autopsy.” 

Mulder dropped previous autopsy reports in front of her and she began to review them. “So it says here that these were thought to be animal attacks with puncture marks through the jugular as the cause of death. Furthermore, animal predation is cited as the reason for significant decomposition, since the bodies were both found within 24 hours of them going missing.” Lastly, Mulder dropped old newspaper clippings of similar reports over the last 20 years. All attacks occurred between April-June. She tilted her head up at him with an exasperated look.

“Ok Mulder, I’ll bite. What’s your theory?” She said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. 

“I think there is a humanoid creature stalking and hunting these people, which either hibernates much of the year or changes it’s prey on a consistent basis.” 

Scully held the pictures close to her face. “Well, to me, the puncture marks look like a tool made them and an animal. They seem similar to photos of the Appalachian trail murders. This could be just a serial killer who leaves his victims for scavenger animals to discard.”

“But Scully, the victims were all found in highly trafficked areas that normal scavenging animals would not want to frequent. I think this humanoid predator is offering their ‘kills’ as a cat would offer a dead mouse to it’s owner.”

“So you’re saying this creature wants us to find it and appreciate it’s hunting style by what -rubbing it’s belly?” She smirked.

“Something like that Scully” he said with a serious face, completely unfazed or unaware of her sarcasm.

“Look Mulder, I’ll perform the autopsy, but this does not seem to be anything close to an animal that killed these people.” 

They drove the 2 hours to the small town. In the car, their conversation waxed and waned until Scully fell asleep. The next thing she heard was the car door slamming and she realized that they were at the town morgue. She stepped out of the car. Mulder was already heading across the parking lot. He turned and said to her; “I’ll go to the woods and scope it out while you do the autopsy.” He scurried off with a spring in his step as she made her way to the autopsy room with a sigh. 

XXXXXXX

As she was cleaning up after the autopsy, she dictated her summary findings. “Puncture marks to the left lateral neck, SCM appears to have been shredded by a sharp object with teeth. Multiple predation marks noted throughout the body mainly concentrated to torso. Limbs and face are spared mostly. Liver is slightly enlarged, left scapula is fractured, spleen is surgically absent. Medical chart review shows patient had spherocytosis and underwent splenectomy 3 years ago to treat the disease…” About that time, Mulder returned from the woods. 

“Scully, look at this. I think our creature made this.” He held up a crudely fashioned tool made out of a sharp rock tied to a wooden stick with a reed like material. “We need to do a stakeout in the woods to see if we can catch this thing on camera.” She examined the object closely and then turned towards him with a shrug.

“Mulder… I don’t think this is the tools that killed these people, and I certainly don’t want to be cold and miserable all night in the woods waiting for a probably nonexistent creature to show up” she whined. 

“Come on Scully, just come and keep me company. I promise I will personally make sure you are not cold and miserable.” He stated as he held up a 3 finger scouts salute. 

“Ok fine Mulder, but I’m holding you to that. If I get cold, we’re out of there.” He nodded in agreement.

XXXXXX

A couple hours later they headed out into the woods. Mulder found a perfect spot and pulled out a small inflatable mattress from his backpack. He inflated this with a pump and placed it behind some bushes for cover at his previously determined site. Scully stood with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow, rather impressed with his thoughtfulness. She looked around, and her eyes drifted over a meadow. The sun was setting beautifully over the horizon, but it was getting chilly. About that time, Mulder pulled out hand and boot warmers out of his bag. Scully’s arms lunged forward and her face beamed as she grabbed them from his hand. 

“Oh Mulder! I could kiss you”. Mulder raised his eyebrows in surprise. Scully grinned slightly then turned away to place a set of warmers in her boots. 

“What else do you have in that little bag of tricks?” He turned back to the bag and then brought out a hot thermos of soup and 2 beers he had in a small portable cooler and offered them to her. She smiled, “a nutritious dinner nonetheless.” They sat down to drink, quietly waiting for their ‘monster’. After several minutes of silence, Mulder looked up at her. “Scully, why are you still following me to the woods after all this time?”

“Well, because you asked me Mulder” she said as she held his gaze.

“What else would you do if I asked you then?” Scully rolled her eyes and changed the subject back to talking about her autopsy findings. 

“So I did find something that may be interesting. All 3 victims had their spleens removed surgically for various reasons.” “This may just be coincidence, but it could be an MO for a serial killer.”

“That’s great Scully. Why did you avoid my previous question?” She stiffened as she knew she was being pushed to a corner. 

“Mulder,” she sighed knowing he would not let her back out. “I always entertain your requests with an open mind. Did you have something specific in mind?”

Mulder grinned, “you did say earlier you could kiss me.” 

“I did say that.” She said softly, looking down at her hands.

Mulder closed his eyes and leaned towards her. All the thoughts of consequences and building sexual tension race through her head, and she got a strange sense of de ja vu. She decided to play it safe and kiss him on the cheek. His eyes opened, and all she could see was disappointment. She leaned gently on him in a half hug trying to be a bit of a consolation, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Shortly after that she fell asleep with her head buried in his chest.

XXXXXXX

Scully woke up in her own bed. She remembered the night before vaguely but couldn’t remember how she got home. She turned on the TV. The morning news station broadcast stated it was a warm Spring Tuesday with highs in the mid 60’s. She thought again about having de ja vu. Maybe it was all an elaborate dream. She took a shower and dressed, made her coffee and sat at the table to eat breakfast. She looked at the magazine and remembered the article she read ‘yesterday'. 

When she arrived to work, Skinner met her in the parking lot. “Agent Scully, do you have the report that is due today?” 

“Didn’t I give that to you yesterday?” He shook his head with a confused look on his face. She found it in her bag and gave it to him again. She walked away perplexed as well. She made her way to the basement and sat down at his desk to start the day. A few minutes later, Mulder walked in and dropped the same articles and reports in her hands. She was able to argue her points easily, as somehow she knew what he was going to say. He finally got around to asking her to go with him to investigate, and she agreed. 

She contemplated the situation on the drive and Mulder took notice. 

“Scully, why so quiet?”

“What is your strangest de ja vu experience, Mulder?” 

“Well, one time in college I thought I asked the same girl out 3 times. Turns out they were triplets.” He smirked at her. Mildly amused, she returned to her thoughts, eyes gazing out the window. 

They arrived at the morgue, and Scully performed her autopsy. Her findings were the same. She searched the body trying to find a clue she missed. She wondered if this was why she was having a repeat in her memory. Maybe she was supposed to find something she overlooked or maybe there was a hallucinogen in the body. Maybe she was lying on the morgue floor making all this up in her head. She fumbled through the papers on the table. Nope, tox screen was neg. About that time, Mulder showed up and again asked her to go to the woods. She decided that maybe she needed to change her path to get rid of her de ja vu. 

“Um, I’m not feeling well, Mulder. I think I’ll just go to the motel to lie down. “

“Are you sure? I’ll make it worth your while if you go with me.” 

She nodded. “I’m sure. I just need to rest.” He seemed hurt but eventually acquiesced and headed to the woods by himself. She returned to her room and fell asleep on the motel bed, but then, once again, promptly woke up to Tuesday morning back at her apartment. The pattern repeated itself over and over.

Tuesday morning arrived again. She has lived this day so many ways by now. She has tried redirecting Mulder to another case. She’s tried suggesting that she go to the woods and he check in with the ME. She tried calling in sick for work. It all resulted in the same outcome…

Scully’s alarm sounded, and she checked her clock. “Tuesday again. Why does this keep happening?” She had to talk to Mulder. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. “Mulder it’s me.”

“Scully, why you calling me so early?” he say blearily. 

“Mulder have you ever had a feeling that your actions keep repeating the same day over and over?”

“Yeah, once that happened to me.”

“ What did you do?”

“Well Scully, I think I kept trying to change the final outcome.”

Scully thought back to the final outcome of her choices for the day. They’re alone and the woods with Mulder clumsily coming on to her. She wondered what would happen if she gave in to him. She thought about how complicated a relationship with him would be, and a one time thing did not seem like a viable option for them. Maybe she could figure out a compromise that would allow the day to progress but would not completely ruin their friendship. She started her day once again and headed to work. In the basement, she feigned ignorance and let Mulder walk her through the case for what may have been the 50th time. They headed to mountains. 

“Scully, what was up with the call this morning?” 

“I don’t know. I think my life is just becoming monotonous. Maybe I’m just ready for a change.” 

XXXXXXXXX

She performed her autopsy quickly and headed out to meet Mulder. They eventually ended up in the woods. Scully decided she would try to be more flirty with Mulder this time, but he seemed to read it like she was being weird and ignored it completely. She became agitated. Why does this keep happening? She was lost in her thoughts and now freezing cold. 

“Care for some warm chicken soup Scully?” 

She took it and smiled up at him and said, “Oh thanks Mulder, I could kiss you”. 

He smirked and quietly stated “I’d never refuse that.” His eyes found her, and his face became serious. It occurred to her that maybe this was the final outcome that had to change. He leaned in and she leaned forward slowly, reminiscent of a hallway long ago. Their lips met, and they held this for several seconds, neither of them wanting to move, enjoying the bliss of their lips finally touching. He slowly put one of his hands on her face and the other on her back and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Her mouth opened and their tongues slid against one another sensually. She moaned softly as his fingers slid down to caress her neck. They spent several minutes exploring each other’s mouths. Finally, her brain kicked into gear and she began to analyze the situation. She can’t let this go too far. She has to keep this from crossing a point of no return. Mulder’s hand began to drift down past her collar bone. She decided to stop it, and she pulled away. Mulder’s face was confused. 

“Mulder, we can’t. This is moving too fast.” He seemed shocked. “Too fast?" He whined. "Scully…6 years.” 

“But what about our partnership? The FBI will split us up.”

“Scully, what they don’t know won’t hurt them. “

“Mulder, how long do you think we could actually hide this?“ She gestured between them.

He shrugged. “It could work with certain parameters; maybe some limits.”

Scully rolled her eyes playfully. “Please Mulder, like you’re so good with parameters and limits.” She had made up her mind. She briefly looked at her watch, and it was 12:07 am. She made it to Wednesday. Mulder put his hands around her waist and leaned down to her ear. 

“Please don’t back out now Scully.” Scully felt like she was going to melt, but she managed to put her hand on his chest and pushed him back gently.

“Mulder, no. I don’t want to have a relationship with you with parameters.” 

“That’s not true Scully, we have a relationship now with parameters. All we have to do is shift them a little.“ Scully looked down at her feet and leaned into him to put her head on his shoulder. He swept his long arms around her in an embrace. 

“Mulder, I don’t want this to change. I don’t want to risk loosing our friendship.” She knew he was aware that she was just throwing excuses at him and that really she just wasn't ready. He seemed to reluctantly accept this, and his body relaxed. He was silent for a while but eventually changed the subject to Sasquatch talk. She subsequently fell asleep in his arms as he droned on about the forrest dwelling humanoids. She didn’t have the strength to argue back, and she was satisfied that she had finally changed her day by changing the outcome. 

XXXXXXXXX

‘Alarm sounds’ Scully woke up back in her room. It was obviously still Tuesday. Her heart sank. The clock passed 12, why was she back here again? She thought she had moved the needle with Mulder. They had never shared a kiss as hot as the one last night. She became aroused again just thinking about it, but now, it never happened. It was Tuesday again. She reluctantly headed to the shower and got ready for work. 

Each night she tried to push it further with Mulder, all the while keeping her walls up at least a certain level. By this time he’s had his hands all over her. She was loosing the ability to keep herself in control and stop it, but she didn’t want things to progress to a point of no return, just in case her day did finally advance to the next. Tonight was no different. His fingers were expertly flicking, pinching and twisting her nipple. She relished in the way his tongue moved along her other breast. He could do amazing things with his mouth when put to good use. His hand scraped down her abdomen, while she ran her hands up under his shirt and felt his pecs and deltoids. She delighted in the way his muscles twitched under her fingers. She pulled off his shirt, licking her way up his neck. He smelled so good. His fingers breached the elastic of her panties, expertly winding their way down through her folds. They grazed her clit. A feeling of ecstasy flushed over her, but then panic overwhelmed this. She grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked up at her, but she couldn’t bare to look at that confused and distressed face once again. She looked down, catching that her watch now said 3 am. 

“Mulder, let’s go back to the hotel.” His expression jumped, and he smiled. As they walked to the car, she contemplated what to do when they got back. She still didn’t want to jump all in with Mulder. She was truly afraid of how things would change. She knew, above all else, she couldn’t loose him, and she wasn’t sure they could sustain working and personal relationships simultaneously. They pulled back up to the hotel in their rental car. He walked her to her room’s door. She peered up at him. 

“Mulder, I think we should stop for tonight. I’m really rather tired.“ He reluctantly nodded his head disappointedly and turned to leave. She so desperately wanted to call him back. She thought she would never sleep tonight after the way he got her all worked up out there, but she decided to lie down anyway. After several hours of tossing and turning, slowly the world drifted to black… 

XXXXXX

‘Alarm sounds.’ Scully woke. She was not in the motel. She was back at home. She dropped her head back to her pillow in defeat. Maybe she’s stuck in this loop forever. Nothing she did ever changed the outcome. She thought back on the night before and the many nights before that. She had enjoyed experiencing Mulder in this new light, getting to know him physically. The way his skin tasted. His strong hands on her body. The way he could move her to ecstasy with one flick of his tongue on her nipple. It dawned on her that she may never leave this loop of time. So if she can’t beat it, the least she could do was enjoy him exploring her over and over without consequences. Not a bad way to live out the rest of your existence. She decided to throw all caution to the wind, drop all of her walls and just let go tonight, knowing that it will all just reset the following morning anyway. 

Scully got ready for work with new vigor, excited about the prospects of this evening. She walked into the office. Mulder arrived a couple minutes later. He began to talk about the paper article he threw on her desk. Instead of pretending to read it, she looked up at him with seduction on her mind. She couldn’t believe how attracted she had became to him. She began to fantasize. Knowing all the right words to say to keep him on track. Riding in the car, she continued to think about how his skin will feel on hers when she strips off his clothes. What his throbbing cock is going to feel like on her lips… Suddenly, she jerked back to reality. She had missed a question and Mulder was trying to snap her out of her daydream. 

“Hello? Earth to Scully.” She felt her face become warm. 

“I’m sorry Mulder, what were you saying?” He seemed oblivious and restated that when they get there he’s going to the woods and she should go check out the autopsy. She rushed through the autopsy, already knowing all the answers. She went to meet Mulder, and her pulse quickened with excitement when she saw him leaning on the car smiling at her. Dusk was settling over the sky. They tromped off into the woods. This time she found the air mattress already set up with a warm blanket and picnic basket nearby. 

“Mulder, what is this?” She said pointing to the hidden set up.

“Oh you weren’t supposed to find that yet” he said. “I thought I’d make it comfortable for you for once.” She smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you” she said as she smiled up at him, her arms still entwined around him. 

“Your welcome.” He grabbed her hands and placed them in his. He shifted her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. They watched the sun set over the meadow next to the woods. He then led her back to his set up, and they sat down to enjoy their picnic. 

“Oh, I almost forgot Scully, I got you these” -handing her the hand and boot warmers. 

“Oh Mulder, I could kiss you.“ This time knowing she didn’t mean it ironically. 

“Maybe I’ll just take you up on that. I did bring a sleeping bag this time.” He winked at her and leaned towards her, expecting a friendly kiss on the cheek. Scully had other plans. She sensually kissed his neck just below his earlobe and then pulled back. He turned towards her and stared into her eyes inquisitively. His eyes dilated as he held contact with his hand on her arm. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips tight against her. She felt his surprise as he stiffened sightly and then his lips softened, as he began to kiss her back. At that point she deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and pushing her tongue to his parting lips. She felt his tongue against hers and tasted him. They explored each other’s mouths for several blissful minutes, finally breaking the kiss to catch their breath. Mulder looked at Scully silently requesting an explanation for her sudden forwardness. She just smiled a sly, seductive smile. It was too intoxicating for him. His lips were instantly back on hers. She gasped. His hot breath was now moving up her neck and behind her ear. He sucked on her earlobe, and she sighed in wanton approval. Her hands went for his shirt pulling it out from where it was tucked in his jeans. She pushed her hands up underneath. His chest was warm and cozy, just like she remembered. She knew just where and how to touch him, as she has had much practice over the past few weeks. His hands went for her shirt as well, lifting it over her head. He lifted the sleeping bag over both of them, as he pulled her down on top of him. Her knees straddled his thighs, and she pushed his shirt up. He took the hint and finished pulling it off, grabbing the collar behind his neck. Her lips explored his broad chest and muscular arms as he took off her bra. His hands slid around her back and down to her hips before sliding up to her breasts. His mouth was on her neck. His lips travelled down to her nipples, teasing them to attention. Her hands were in his hair, gently tugging in approval. She forgot all pretext. She didn’t care about the future anyway, because she was convinced it would never happen. 

Mulder stopped and caught her eyes. “Scully, are you sure?“

“Yes, Mulder. I know what I want. No matter the consequences, I can’t deny this anymore. What about you?“

“ Scully, I’ve always wanted you. I just never thought you’d have me like this. You’re my 1 in a million.“ he said as his hand slid down over her ass, squeezing slightly. She shivered.

“Let’s go back to the motel Scully. It’s getting cold out here.“

She smiled and nodded. They put their shirts back on and Mulder grabbed the basket as they headed out of the woods. They got to Mulder’s door, and he fumbled with the key, obviously nervous. She placed her hand on his back to try to steady his nerves, but that just made him jump and drop the keys on the ground. She chuckled and removed her hand. He picked up the key and finally was able to get the door open. They both rushed in with her almost pushing him from behind. She closed the door behind them and before she knew it, she was up against the door with Mulder pressed up against her, voraciously attacking her neck with his tongue and mouth. He pulled her shirt back off as she did the same to him. He went back for her neck and she moaned. Her nails dragged along his back. He shoved his knee between her legs, stepping in closer to increase the contact of their bodies. His lips moved back up to hers, and his hands moved to massage her breasts. She reached down and palmed his erection through his jeans, squeezing lightly. He groaned at this new contact. She grasped at his fly trying to unbutton it, as he worked his way down her collar bone with his lips. She got his jeans open and pushed them down to his knees. She grabbed his cock out of his boxers and slowly pumped up and down with her hands causing him to moan in relief. 

He then grabbed her by the waist pushing her pants down and pulling them off as she kicked off her shoes. He kicked off his own pants and boxers, turned and led her backwards to the bed. She felt the edge at her legs, and he pushed her down to sit as he knelt between her knees. He appeared to be worshipping her legs, lightly moving his hand and eyes from her ankles up to her thighs. His lips and tongue followed as he slowly moved his way up. She leaned back on her elbows enjoying his ministrations. Suddenly, he pushed her thighs open and stared at her center almost reverently. His hands moved up her inner thighs, and she felt his lips on her folds. His tongue slowly worked his way up to her clitoris. This caused a bolt of energy to shoot through her, squeezing her legs together involuntarily. He had to hold her down to the bed as he worked. The feeling of his tongue was so amazing. His mouth went to serious work on her clit, sucking it inside and flicking it with his tongue. He then placed 2 fingers inside and began pump in and out, curling them upwards. Scully lost all sense of time and space, as a strong orgasm came over her like a wave crashing hard against the shore. Light flashed behind her eyelids, and she yelled out a guttural cry as the wave continued to crash around her. When she came back to reality, Mulder was hovering above her wiping his face with the back of his hand, grinning widely. 

She grabbed his biceps and pulled him up on top of her, and they began to kiss passionately once again. Scully broke free and flipped Mulder on his back straddling his thighs. She turned her attention to his member standing erect, patiently waiting for her. It was larger than she remembered, not having seen him fully erect. She bent down slowly and licked his cock from the base to the tip. She took in the head in her mouth and gently traced it with her tongue. Mulder let out a long moan. She stroked the base of his cock with her hand and worked her mouth up and down around the tip. Mulder’s head fell back against the pillow unable to look at what she was doing without cumming in her mouth. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He suddenly grabbed her head and pushed her away, taking in several short breaths to gain his composure. She looked up at him questionably. 

He panted “was about to come. Couldn’t last… with you doing that.” After several moments his breathing steadied, and he smiled and pulled her back up the bed. They rolled back and forth for several minutes, mouths connected and limbs entwined. Finally, Scully ended up on her back and Mulder was on top of her between her legs; his cock at her entrance. She reached down and guided it into place. Once he started to push inside, she pulled her knees up and hooked her feet around the back of his thighs. He looked at her, resting on one hand to the side of her head. His gaze was penetrating her deeply. She felt like she was going to explode with anticipation. 

“Mulder, please” Scully pleaded. He obliged her and slowly pushed further inside. Her walls tightened around him not even before he was halfway there. A burning sensation hit her. She grabbed his arms and winced, and he stopped. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“It’s ok. It’s just been awhile. Give me a sec. “ She focussed on relaxing and the discomfort faded. She nodded for him to proceed, and he slowly pushed in all the way to the hilt. He began to pump slowly and then began to increase his speed. Her pain turned into intense pleasure. 

“Scully, you’re so tight, I’m not sure how long I can last. It’s been awhile for me too.” Scully shifted her pelvis so that he was rubbing her clit with each thrust. He then bent down and pulled a nipple into his mouth. This new stimulation was enough to shoot her over the edge once again. The contracting of her vaginal walls sent him right over with her. She felt his seed fill her. They both collapsed in exhaustion. Mulder tried to shift off of her but she held him in place. “Stay” she said as her eyes drifted closed. 

“I’m not hurting you?” he asked with a concerned look on his face. 

“No, you’re fine. I just want to feel you inside me for a few more minutes,” thinking she would wake up soon, back in her bed on Tuesday morning. After several minutes, he finally shifted away and then hauled her close to his chest. He pulled the covers over her and they both fell fast asleep, totally spent. 

The next thing she knew, she was hearing birds chirping, as the sunlight began to glimmer through the window. She felt a warmth under her and suddenly realized she didn’t hear her alarm. She forced her eyes open, and it slowly registered with her that she wasn’t back in her bed but still in the motel room. She looked at her hand resting on a warm chest. She slowly stroked his chest hair, and he aroused slowly. 

“Morning Scully.” He said, wiping his eyes. “Guess what? I think we just ruined our friendship last night,” a wink and a smile on his face. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, realizing that the day had finally moved on to Wednesday. 

“That’s ok Mulder. I woke up with so much more this morning. “


End file.
